This invention relates to electromotive screwdrivers, and more particularly, to an electromotive screwdriver with an adjustable joint.
Electromotive screwdrivers of varying sizes and shapes are well-known in the art. In particular, certain of such known screwdrivers utilize one or more dry cell batteries, carried in series in a tube serving as a handle for the screwdriver, as their source of electrical energy.
As will be seen in the drawings (FIG. 6), a conventional joint structure for electromotive screwdrivers comprises some bolts and nuts arranged in a constructon that can only be adjusted by bending in an awkward manner.